


School Project

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14 year old Jack, Badass Castiel, Beta Sam, Black Cat Castiel, Brown Cat Dean, Brown Cat Sam, High School, Kid Fic, Kitten Jack, M/M, Memories, Middle School, Omega Jack, Photographer Dean, Roller Derby, Shy Dean, Sociology Assignment, Sports Journalist Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Kitten Jack is a fourteen year old in his freshman year in high school when he receives a very interesting assignment from his Sociology class.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Childhood Sweethearts





	School Project

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

 

It was Friday afternoon. Jack looked down at his assignment from his Sociology teacher, Mr. Redfield. He stepped off the school bus and made the trek to his house just across the street. He smiled as he spotted his favorite uncle’s Dodge Charger next to his father’s classic '67 Impala in the driveway. He quickly rushed into the house.

“Uncle Sam!” Jack burst through the door and practically tackled his tall uncle.

“Hey, buddy!” Sam bear hugged him, and it never failed to make the fourteen year old feel like a tiny kitten.

“Hi honey, how was school?” His mama Castiel came in for his own hug and kissed the top of his head as he pet his little ears back.

“It was good, but I have an assignment that’s due Monday. I’m supposed to ask you and Dad for help.” Jack beamed at his mama as their tails curled around one other affectionately. The kitten took out his paper and handed it over.

The backdoor thumped, and Jack looked up to see his father walk in. “Hey buddy, have a good day?” His Alpha father was carrying in Jack’s favorite meal, grilled cheeseburgers!

“Yes! And I’m starving!” He made his way over to his father, who wrapped his tail around his and patted him on his back.

Dean smiled at his son as he set the dining room table with the grilled goodness.

The family sat down and chomped on dinner, amicably and energetically going on about their day, and when the table had been cleared of food, Castiel brought up their son’s assignment.

“Dean, Jack has this assignment. It's about us.” Castiel smiled as he handed the paper over to the Alpha, who adjusted his glasses.

“About us?” Dean started to look over the instructions, along with Sam, who was leaning over to read it as well.

“Oh! You have to write how your parents met and their marriage. That’s easy, your parents are childhood sweethearts. The envy of every cat at our old school,” Sam informed his nephew, who watched him with bright eyes.

Dean laughed as Castiel stood from his seat and dropped himself right in his husband’s lap to kiss him. Jack smirked; his parents were always lovey.

“So, you need to know about us?” Dean questioned. His kitten nodded and grabbed his notebook and pencil out of his backpack to write what his parents were about to tell him.

“Yes sir!” Jack grinned and posed, his pencil ready.

“Well, your father and I met in 8th grade. We were very good friends rather quickly, but we had very different circles of friends. We had different interests as well,” Castiel started, as he petted Dean’s hair and ears.

“Yeah, your gorgeous mama, even though he was a tiny little Omega, was a force to be reckoned with!” Dean added, as he nuzzled his Omega.

“Hmm, and your handsome father, even though he played many sports, was a-” As Castiel took a moment to find the right words, Sam jumped right in.

“Jack, your big, bad, Alpha dad was a huge nerd, and still is.” Sam laughed as Castiel glared at him, and Dean slapped him with his tail.

“Takes one to know one, Samantha,” Dean teased back. Jack laughed at his family. “Anyway, son, your gorgeous mama was on the junior roller derby team. He kicked ass and took names.”

Castiel purred.

“Yeah, and he either stole every Alpha’s heart, or they were all scared of him,” Sam interjected, as Dean nodded in agreement.

Jack watched his mama curiously. He was a small black Omega cat, with large sky blue eyes and a constant mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made Jack smile. “Did you have a crush on him, Dad?” He asked his father.

“HUGE!” Sam declared with laughter, as Dean turned a bit pink and Castiel nuzzled his slightly embarrassed Alpha.

“Of course I did… your mama is the most beautiful Omega. It was hard telling him back then, though,” Dean said, as Castiel watched him with pure adoration.

“Why?” Jack asked, as he scribbled away in his notebook, completely invested in his parent’s story.

“Well, your mama was very popular. He was the best the team had. Alphas were falling over themselves to even get a smile from him, and I was just amazed. But you know, when you are a part of the school paper as a journalist, and your hobby is taking pictures for the school paper, and you wear sweater vests and very thick glasses, you're not exactly considered in his league,” Dean admitted, which gained him a soft kiss from his love.

“And yet, I found your father extremely handsome in his bow ties and jeans. Those glasses only made your apple green eyes all the more visible for me,” Castiel purred. Jack giggled as he added the information.

“We continued into high school just as friends. Your mama was the star of the school, and I got to snap his pictures without looking like a stalker,” Dean joked, as Cas slapped him playfully with his tail.

“You gotta remember, Jack, they danced around each other and their ‘secret’ mutual feelings for three years before your Dad got the guts to finally ask your mama out,” Sam mentioned, as the kitten wrote all of the information down, nodding.

“Three years?” Jack squeaked.

“Yeah, we were in eleventh grade. Everyone was talking about prom, and of course, since by then I was one of the editors and still a photographer for the school paper, it was constantly on my mind. Your mama had ‘matured’ even more, and was just a stunning sixteen year old Omega. Well… your grandpa gave me a pep talk, and your uncle Sam too. They were pushing me to just ask him out already. I was scared; I can’t lie about that,” Dean told his young and innocent kit.

“Why were you scared, Dad?”

Dean smirked. “I was scared he would say no and reject my feelings,” he admitted. Castiel caressed his cheek and kissed him deeply, which made Jack gag a bit.

“So what happened?” the kitten asked impatiently.

“I got into the Impala, made my way to the flower shop down by the coffee shop, got a bouquet of your mama’s favorite flowers-”

“Sunflowers,” Jack interjected knowingly, to which his father smiled and nodded in confirmation.

“Sunflowers. Then I rushed over to the skating rink where I knew he was practicing. I was sweating like crazy, but I figured at least now Cas would know how I felt, and whatever happened would happen.” Dean paused. Castiel smiled as they interlaced their fingers, and their tails wrapped themselves around one another.

“I was just finishing up practice with the other Omegas. The local rink was always reserved for us, so there was rarely ever anyone else there. My friends had all been talking about the upcoming prom, and yes, I had been asked by a few Alphas, but had turned down every single one. They weren’t who I wanted to go with. My friends taunted me mercilessly, demanding why I had refused so many popular Alphas, and so on, but I didn’t care about those Alphas. I already had my heart set on your father since the day we met, but I had never been able to voice it. I was just as scared as he was that my feelings were one sided,” Castiel stated, as Dean nuzzled his neck.

“There he was, walking into the skating rink, looking so handsome and tall, with his broad shoulders being hugged in this grey Henley. He was nervously pushing up his glasses while he looked around the dimly lit arena. At first I was terrified he was there to ask one of the other Omegas… but then I saw the sunflowers. His green eyes focused on me, and he smiled nervously as he started towards me…”

“I said, ‘Hey Cas, um...I, um, would you go to prom with me?’ and then your mama said nothing. My heart was slamming against my rib-cage, and I was so sure he was about to turn me down, ” Dean added.

“So what happened?” Jack demanded, completely invested in the moment while Sam smiled, amused.

“I had just taken off my skates. I was just in my striped socks, but I took off towards him. I jumped on your father and kissed him,” Castiel told him, as Dean nuzzled his cheek.

“We were official fairly quickly. Right out of high school, I got a great job at the news station, and just in time too,” Dean said with a bright grin.

“Mmhm. I was already pregnant with you when we graduated. I was just a few weeks, so no one could tell as we walked across the stage, but it's what made us decide to get our own place right away," Castiel added.

“Then I came along! And Dad, you're still at the station, and mama, you manage the local roller derby team!” Jack beamed.

“And your favorite uncle owns a cool pet shop!” Sam added, which made them all laugh.

“Do you think you have everything you need for your assignment, honey?” Castiel stood from Dean’s lap to go sit next to their son.

“I think so, mama,”Jack beamed. Castiel pet his little ears and kissed his temple as he started to help the kitten edit his paper.

Dean smiled, and his heart swelled at the sight. He looked over at his baby brother.

“Childhood sweethearts,” Sam teased, which made Dean snort.

 

**End ******


End file.
